Life of Spiritual Adventure that Attracts
The overwhelming majority of the time life is routine – i.e. what we do and what comes to us is what is expected. Other times, life suddenly descends on us and offers up the unexpected, -- often taking the form of sudden good fortune. The latter tends to occur in response to our efforts to meet life’s challenges, or by taking life by the horns and living it to the full. Here is a recent real life case in point: One man I know of had not left California for 30 years -- save for two relatively short driving vacation trips across the western United States. For this individual then, the state of California had essentially become his entire nation! One day recently, he was asked to fly down to San Diego in the southern part of the state near the Mexican border to perform some work for a client there. In the three previous decades, he had never once ventured further south – in California, or anywhere else -- than the Los Angeles area. He was therefore both excited about the trip, and concerned about his ability to navigate this new area. When he arrived from San Diego on a flight from San Francisco, he discovered a very pleasing landscape, including a beautiful, warm coastline, soaring mountains, and a growing downtown skyline. Though he struggled at first to get his bearings, he was in the end able to navigate the freeway system and make his way to the client, who had their offices in a spectacular valley town north of the city. In the next several days, our friend successfully completed his work, while still having time to explore the coastal region and its sun-splashed beauty. After three days, he returned to his residence in the San Francisco area, with both new insight and an abundance of new energy. Shortly after he arrived back at his home base, something peculiar happened -- his computer began to die. After very four very productive years of use, the computer suddenly and most unexpectedly ceased functioning. Since his entire business – ne, his whole life - was contained on the machine, he was shocked by this sudden turn of events. He felt overwhelmed by the fact that without a computer, he was not only out of touch with the world, but all of the documents and programs he needed to get through the day were no longer available. Add the fact that this individual’s profession was in the computer/software field, and that a major vacation to Hawaii loomed on the horizon – his first travels outside of the United States in 33 years (!) – you could imagine why he suddenly felt the weight of the world on his shoulders! And yet despite this impossible, pressure-filled situation, our friend was able to conjure up the right attitude. Specifically, he viewed the turn of events as part of one great adventure that begun when he first embarked on his trip to San Diego, and was now continuing through these latest difficult unfoldings. He sensed that there was a purpose in what was occurring: that life was somehow trying to push things forward, and that he was willing to be a full participant in this latest adventure. It was with that attitude that he tackled the current problem of the expiring computer. In the next several days, he did everything he could to get the machine up and running. However, for each step forward, he seemed to go two steps back. For example, he bought a new large external monitor because the built in one on his laptop had failed, only to discover that it distorted the screen, making all the web sites he created over the last decade unrecognizable. Because his old computer had so many connections with other add-on devices, and had so many wires running in and out of it, that when he changed one part, other parts would begin to fail. When the situation became intolerable, and his very lifestyle and businesses came into jeopardy, our friend perceived that a new approach was in order: that he go out and purchase a new machine. That morning he arrived at the electronics mega store to purchase the computer. There he saw one that he liked, and a moment later a young man came up to help him. Our friend noticed that the salesperson had a soft and quiet nature. He then proceeded to tell the salesperson which machine he was interested, after which the clerk walked over to the giant metal cage to see if the item was in stock. Our friend, now desperate for any good news after days of incessant trouble, took the only course of action he knew: he opened himself up to the spiritual Force, and with great intensity offered the entire situation to the Higher Power. After a considerable delay, the salesperson finally returned from his search. But would he have the computer that our friend wanted? It turns out that the salesperson was indeed holding a computer, but it was not the one our friend wanted. Instead, the salesperson found a different one that contained a microprocessor that was nearly double the speed of other one -- and at a lower price! At that moment, our friend knew that the Higher Power had surely worked on his behalf. Thereafter, he felt grateful to the spirit that helped bring about this stunning turn of events. When our friend arrived back at the office, he unpacked the machine and turned it on. He was instantly dazzled at how beautiful the screen image looked; how quickly the software loaded; and how many astonishing new features were already built in. He was particularly amazed that he could easily connect to the Internet through a wireless connection. One after another, he discovered new features that he was certain would make his life easier. As each new feature revealed itself, he felt as if he were on a magic carpet ride -- taken on a journey that transcended his experiences using his old, outdated machine. Dazzled by these stare of the art features, not only did he truly recognize how utterly out of date his old computer was, but now he saw that its death knell was actually a blessing in disguise; one that ushered in the wondrous new computer before him. He perceived that the failure of his old computer was no failure at all, but an opening to vast possibilities that arrived in the form of the new machine! In addition to the computer episode, something else occurred after he returned from the “distant lands” of San Diego. He now perceived that he could take his long desired trip to Hawaii. Before going to San Diego, he was not sure. Now, however, after the trip, and particularly after he saw that he had a new machine that was reliable, he was sure. In fact, his trip to Maui – his first trip out of the US in three decades -- was an equally great adventure, bringing as astounding array of additional life response experiences too innumerable to describe here! When we live a life of adventure, life tends attract the positive. When we break out of old habits, when we embrace to the new, we release powerful energies, and as a result, life tends to respond positively from all quarters. When our friend journeyed to San Diego to meet with a client, it was the furthest he had journeyed south in over 30 years. For him, it was a great adventure to a foreign place in which he was required to solve the problems of others. As a result, powerful energies were released, which returned to him in spades in the form of an exciting new computer, and the realization of a dream vacation. Even when the computer died along the way, he saw it as a continuation of a natural and organic adventure that was in the process of unfolding. The more we brave to go beyond the ordinary and routine; the more we embrace the possibilities that life presents us; the more we aspire for the heights -- the more energy we release that tends to attract very positve results fortune from our surroundings. Life lived in its fullest is then the seeking and experiencing of Adventure. Through that dynamic, we not only attract the miraculous, but as a result are energized and delighted to no end. It is through such Adventures in Living that we experience not only the thrill of the journey, but the ecstatic fulfillment and enjoyment of the reward! --Roy Posner 19:47, 20 August 2008 (UTC) See also other Case Studies on Life Response Category:Case Studies:Life Response ---- http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category: Life Response